A story of two
by Accidentally Targaryen
Summary: A collection of small snippets about the relationship of Bellatrix Lestrange and Natasha Romanov :: Post war and post Avengers
1. Chapter 1

So hey again.  
As this is going to be a bunch of snippets (not more than 50 words), I do not feel like making 50 separate chapters, hence there will be 5 chapters with 10 snippets each.

Each prompting word will stand before its snippet, in bold.

* * *

**Drink**

It was always a wonder to Bellatrix how much Natasha could drink. After several tries of holding down more than the redhead, her only choice was to conclude that Russian people had to posses their own sort of magic for them to hold so much liquid.

**Memory**

Natasha was very sensitive about the subject of memory. She had never had a problem with Bellatrix' past, nor her use of magic on Natasha, until the day the black-haired woman erased her memory. Bellatrix did not pick up her wand for seven days after Natasha's tantrum.

**Fearless**

Bellatrix always thought Natasha was fearless, just like she was herself. Natasha wasn't as naïve. She knew everyone feared something, and you could never have a strength as good as knowing your own fears and weaknesses.

**Flavour**

Bellatrix' always liked her relations to be sweet little things, but she could not deny that for every sweetness she found in Natasha, there was also a bitterness, a sourness, a blandness, a saltiness. It was an overwhelming flavor Bellatrix was never sure she liked.

**Doubt**

Many a times, Natasha had found herself doubting her choices in the past year. The doubt that kept her up at night though, was whether she had been smart in proposing to Bellatrix.

**Dream**

A disciplined mind could keep any dream away, but when Natasha's mind failed at that, when the red room returned in nightmares, Natasha found Bellatrix' pensieve inconceivably useful. Finishing your dreams did, after all, make them disappear.

**Pass**

Natasha had cursed and yelled, and if she had been anyone else, she would maybe even have cried, but nothing of that would change Bellatrix' opinion, and therefore not the situation she found herself in. Natasha was pregnant, and had to pass on both alcohol and missions.

**River**

Natasha being pregnant and therefore not practicing excessive amounts of physical work—which also included sex when it came to Bellatrix—had led to Bellatrix loudly and irritated concluding that calling sex physical work was like calling a mountain a river.

**Pin**

Whether she was pushed onto the bed, held close or pinned to the wall, Bellatrix had never before known whether to feel more intimidated or aroused by the superhuman spy. With a growing belly, the intimidation fell, and the arousal rose though. With every growing day, until Bella could no longer remember why there was a question.

**Sweet**

Her partner had always been cold, brutal and cynical, wonderfully dark some would say. It seemed like their relationship was turned upside down though, and Bellatrix grew sweeter and sweeter for each growing day, and Natasha found herself liking it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not know what went wrong the first time I posted this, but the html went crazy, so here's a better version of it!

* * *

**Chart**

"Both women were dead quiet when the doctor wrote a chart of what Natasha could do and eat. Bellatrix had objected, once, and only by Natasha stepping in between had the fight not resulted in either of them killing each other, wands pointing dangerously precise.

**Monopolise**

Of the terms Draco Malfoy used about the Lestrange business, monopolise was the one which had both Bellatrix and Natasha look questionably at each other, trying to wrap their head around it.

**Picturesque**

Bellatrix had never in her life thought she'd use the word picturesque about anything, or anyone, but as Natasha danced past her in a faded memory, she found herself unable to look away from the grace moving in front of her.

**Running**

Running had never been an option for either part of the odd relationship that had formed through a mutual need for something more. Not until now, both women realised. But as they needed it the most, and finally could, they also realised neither had anywhere to run but to each other.

**Thought**

Natasha thought of that very important question she had asked Bellatrix before she even knew of her pregnancy. With her stomach growing ever bigger, the need for an answer-which Natasha could not bear to be a no-increased by the second.

**Ring**

No yes without a ring, right? At least she told herself that. That it was going to make a difference. When had she become so hopeful? So stupid? So in love?

**Climb**

"Will you marry me obviously did not work, so this time I am not asking, Bellatrix Lestrange", Natasha said sternly, sounding more stern than she felt though, after a long climb of the mountain of courage.

**Accept**

Smugness was a feeling Natasha allowed herself to feel when Bellatrix finally saw that she could nothing but accept Natasha's proposal. Bellatrix Black Lestrange was going to dishonour her family and marry a muggle, already having produced a Half-Blood of her own magic. br /"Mommy always gets what she wants baby, remember that", she whispered fondly to her stomach.

**Son**

"Can I see our daughter?", Bellatrix asked, and through the open door, Nat could hear her grit her teeth, visualise her gribbing her wand tightly, but it could do nothing but make her smile when the nurse said; "It's a boy, ma'am". /p


	3. Chapter 3

**Draw**

There was nothing more fascinating than watching lean fingers make a pencil dance across a blank piece of paper, doing its own magic, stronger than no wand could ever produce as it created charcoal to ballrooms and forests, dragons and people who only existed there. Most of all though, Natasha loved Bellatrix' dress.

**Candle**

Often there was nothing but candles lighting up their room. Natasha had always thought it was a romantic gesture to have a candlelit room, but as she got used to the candles, she realised it had nothing to do with romance, it was all about intimacy. The way you saw your lover in an entirely new light, and how everything was more dim, leaving so much more to the other senses.

**Swamp**

"You know most people would choose a park", Natasha commented offhandedly, tugging the little boy further into his blankets. A swamp wasn't exactly a place to drag a baby in Natasha's opinion. As usual, Bellatrix didn't agree though.  
"Those people are muggles, this is Lestrange property, and it's where they've always had their Child Blessings", she said, looking over her shoulder.

**Jar**

"A jar?", Natasha raised her eyebrow before shaking her head. "Why on earth would you call a beer for a jar?"

"It's not the beer. It's the glass of beer, as in the serving, not the beverage", she told her impatiently as Natasha could only nod. She'd learned American so easily, and the accent she had already nailed, but she could not wrap her head around British vocabulary.

**Handle**

Handling Bellatrix could be hard. She was.. _Unstable_ to say the least, and where Natasha could subdue the strongest man, outwit the smartest person and deal with even the best fighters, none of that helped her against a wand. Even disarming did not help her handle Bellatrix (which in parts was because Bellatrix did not need her wand). Nothing did, and Natasha hated it.

**Gem**

Gems. Gems were everywhere when Natasha looked through Bella's family jewellery. Whether it was Lestrange or Black, the wizarding families liked jewellery with gems in them. Black, white, blue, green, red. It made her think of her time before Bellatrix, where this would only be a part of her disguise. Now, Bella made her wear it when she met all the family members she'd only heard about. They'd recognise the jewellery, and Bella would apparate them out as wands were drawn and words became louder and louder.

**Glitter**

Like gems, glitter was a big part of being High Classed in the Wizarding society. Bella kept dragging her to balls and parties, and after a time, they didn't disapparate when her family became enraged by Bella's choice of a muggle, Bella drew her wand, and soon no one complained anymore. That left time for Natasha to notice glitter on the walls, sewn into the dresses, magically glued to the edges of the glasses, and falling from the ceiling in unlimited amounts as snow, without ever hitting the ground.

**Piggyback**

Time went fast after their boy was born, Bellatrix was allowed to name him after the customs of her family, and even though she chose one of the less hideous names from a list of constellations she kept in her head, Natasha preferred referring to her son as звездном-ребенок, Star-Child, instead of Cepheus.  
As did she for his two first years of life, getting the boy more accustomed to his Russian name than his English one.  
"звездном-ребенок, haven't you had enough piggyback rides for today?" She asked the kid as he dismounted the house-elf who looked part exhausted, part thrilled. They'd lightened up remarkably since Cepheus was born.

**Gecko**

How a gecko came into the house, Bellatrix didn't know-geckos, seriously? However, it'd need to get out before Natasha came how, because it seemed like every house elf in the estate was afraid of geckos, and the Russian could not see the order of the house be disturbed by something so small.

**Metal**

Natasha always saw herself as made of stone, maybe because she'd been told so many times. However, after Cepheus birth, and first two years in life, she came to a startling realisation about her fiancée. Bella had been part of a war which had taken more from her than Natasha had ever had, and that had left her hard as metal.

**Laugh**

Laughter filled the house, and despite her best attempt not to, Bellatrix found herself smiling. The little boy, almost three years by now, was laughing so much in those months, that Bella could not stay sour or stern in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Delete/Erase**

Natasha had not used Bella's pensieve since before their son was born, and when she pulled it out again-not daring to do so with Bellatrix in the house, so waiting until she was at a meeting in Gringotts-she found the cabinet it was in, full of vials. Inside the vials were the red smoke Bella had taught her meant a memory was pulled out of someone's head, rather than just making a copy of it.  
She understood all over again, just how broken Bellatrix must be.

**Ink**

Contracts, official papers, bank papers, insurances, all of that Natasha needed to sign, and it was never good enough when she wrote with a ballpoint pen. No, she'd entered the magic world when she married Bella, and that meant everything had to be signed with quill and ink. The one thing Natasha could not seem to master, no matter how much she tried.

**Write**

Where Bellatrix drew to remember, and keep her thoughts on other things, Natasha wrote. Her hand slid quickly over the paper, writing in Russian, which she felt was a sort of betrayal. It wasn't because this was her diary, nor were the drawings Bellatrix', but Natasha could see Bella's thoughts in her drawings, and even if Bella found this book, she would not be able to decode Natasha's words.

**Dangle**

"Cepheus Romanoff! I will not raise my wand if you fall down, so get off that roof right now!" Bellatrix yelled at her son as she found him atop the Lestrange Manor, feet dangling off the edge.

**Clear**

The years went fast, blurred together, but one memory still stood clear in Natasha's mind. Seeing Bellatrix raise her wand at their son when he went into Rodolphus study.

**Bath**

The warm water was scolding as Natasha lowered herself into the bathtub. She liked the heat, and she liked the now rare smile that graced her lover's lips.

**Thread**

While Bellatrix drew dresses, Natasha decided to sew them. She couldn't know whether her wife would be furious or happy, but she could only hope for the latter. Bella could use some happiness.

**Click**

There were certain doors you shouldn''t open, certain things you shouldn't mention. There were those few people you shouldn't mention, and one big button you shouldn't click.

**Foreign**

Consideration wasn't foreign to Bellatrix, but on their seventh year of marriage, she realised it might seem that way to natasha, and that sense of worry, was indeed foreign.


	5. Chapter 5

**Proof**

Natasha had long seen it coming. Like any other great thing, Bellatrix would leave, and bring their son with her. It wouldn't hurt as much as Natasha would probably be forced not to remember, but that day, Bellatrix gave her proof that she need not worry.

**Flower**

Spring was a beautiful thing in the manor, even Bella had to admit that as their son lay in between the million coloured flowers with a book.

**Tickle**

Natasha never knew Bellatrix was ticklish.

**Forget**

Never had she thought it possible, but when she found that she could no longer remember Rod's embrace, not recall his voice, it was an undeniable truth. Even love forgets, and even Bellatrix cry.

**Different**

Natasha found her wife different. But she liked this different. Natsha liked happy, though she rarely dared admit it.

**Scream**

Nightmares were common at the age of 12, but Natasha wondered whether their son woke up screaming at Hogwarts as well, and if he did, she worried because their would be no motherly embrace to muffle it, and drive the nightmare away.

**Mistake**

Everyone had made mistakes. Bellatrix and Natasha were no exceptions, but never had Bellatrix made a bigger mistake than when she raised her wand against Natasha's son again.

**New**

Everyone has a past, both girls are marked by theirs. Hurt which has overcome them, turned to their fears. Never had they ever, felt more free, felt more new, than the day were they had both said, "I do".

**Request**

Natashe understood why her son was scared of talking to Bella, but when it same to magic, he could not cover behind Natasha, his request of taking muggle-studied needed to be to his mom.

**Band**

Neither of the mothers had ever imagined their kid walk in with muggle-clothes on, but Bella did not have time to ask or yell, before Natasha and their boy already lively talked about the muggleband on it.

**Loss**

Natasha had never forgiven Bellatrix for not using her magic, and Bellatrix had never forgiven Natasha for letting Cepheus play on the roof. So that day they had lost more than their son.


End file.
